


Me and My Friends

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [59]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Yeza wants to know more about the crazy people his wife hangs out with now.





	Me and My Friends

Nott could tell that Yeza still wasn’t comfortable around her. She stared down at her green hands and tapped her claws together in a nonsense rhythm, listening to him as he stared out the window of the inn room they had gotten for him. Nott could hear Beau and Caleb arguing just outside the window and smiled slightly to herself.

“These are your friends?” Yeza asked, speaking for the first time since they’d left the palace together.

Nott cleared her throat. “Yeah. They helped me save you.”

“Tell me about them.”

Nott stared at him, surprised, but he still didn’t looked at her. “Well, that’s Caleb and Beau. Caleb is the best, he’s such a smart boy. He’s really talented at magic and he’s the leader to the group. And Beau, she… she’s better than she used to be.”

“Do you trust her?”

Just then, Beau’s voice got loud enough outside for them to makeout her words. “Don’t be a dick, Caleb, I’m agreeing with you here! I just said that you were right!”

“It does not count when you follow it up with ‘But it sounds very stupid when you say it’, Beauregard!”

Nott smiled a little and nodded. “Yeah. I do, weirdly.” She glanced up and saw Yeza staring at her. She blushed and sat up straight, folding her hands in her lap. “Anyway, there’s also Jester and Fjord. Jester is the blue tiefling who-”

“The one who tried to force feed me moldy doughnuts?”

“She just thought you might be hungry. And Fjord is the half-orc. He’s an asshole sometimes but he has his moments. Last is Deucie and Yasha.”

“Yasha is… the pink one?”

“Other way around. Yasha is the goth one, Caduceus is the pink. Yasha is… I don’t actually know that much about her. She’s quiet but she’s been with us since the beginning. I trust her. And Caduceus might be the only sensible one here. Except me, of course.”

Yeza nodded and didn’t respond. They sat in silence for several more minutes before he finally spoke. “Caleb and Beau are hugging now. They were just at each other's throats.”

“Yeah, they do that sometimes.”

“All your friends sound like major asshats.”

Nott laughed out loud and grinned at him. “Yeah, they are. I like them that way.”


End file.
